Catching Lightning
by LeahDragneel
Summary: Jay and Nya on there wedding day.


**Hi guys. Here I am again doing a Ninjago fanfic! And its a Jay and Nya fanfic I just thought why not do a fanfiction on Jay and Nya? On there wedding day... ;) hope you enjoy this little story.**

Jay and Nya had just got finished making there vowels to each other. They were now Husband and Wife. Jay and Nya Walker. Jay smiled at his wife lovingly as they went to sit down at a table with all there family and friends. Cole suddenly stood up on a table and shouted out.

"To loud mouth and Nya!" He shouted holding up a class of wine.

Everyone lifted there classes as well. "To Jay and Nya!" They cheered and drunk there wine.

**~Time ford~**

It was now time for everyone to say there speeches to the newly wed couple. Kai was the first to stand up on stage, he got up from his seat going onto the stage. Kai took the microphone from Cole and started tspeak..

"Well... Jay is my best friend, I remember when I first met the guy and he asked me if my sister was Hot and if she liked blue" Kai said and everybody laughed.

Kai smiled and continued to speak. "At first when I found out my best friend was dating my sister, it sorta put me over the edge since I've always been overprotective of my sister" he smiled at her. "Who I love with all my heart". He began to form tears in his eyes. "But I know Jay will take care of her and love her forever no matter what"

Jay smiled at him. Kai smiled back. "So congratulations Jay and Nya, you make the perfect couple".

Nya smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you Kai..." Kai nodded and sat back down. Now it was Jays turn to make a speech.

Jay picked up the microphone and got onto the stage smiling at his wife. "Nya had always been my true love.. I loved her as soon as I met her. When I first met Nya I fell in love straight away. I tried to ask her if she liked the color blue, but since Cole accidentally kicked me in the throat I couldn't speak, so my dear friend Zane asked for me"

Nya smiled at Jay as he spoke Jay smiled back. "And when I heard Nya say blue was her favorite color I immediately lit up, Nya's my love, my heart and my Life I love you Nya and I always will" he smiled Nya giggled and kissed his lips.

**~Another time ford~**

Jay and Nya sat at the table listening to there friends laugh and smile until Nya smiled facing him. "Jay... do you want to dance?" She smiled at him.

Jay grinned standing up and taking her hand. 'May I have this dance?"

Nya giggled taking his hand. "You may..." they got up onto stage and the song. Can I have this dance started to play. By High school musical.

_Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close, and take one step. Keep your eyes, locked on mine. And let the music be your guide. Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me that you'll never forget) we'll keep dancing (to keep dancing where ever we go next._

Jay and Nya smiled waltzing together doing all the actions to the song.

_Its like catching Lightning the chances of finding someone like you. Its one in a millions the chances of feeling the way do we. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) can I have this dance..._

Everyone smiled watching them dance.

_Take my hand I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe wwith me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all. And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand smiles, can't keep us apart) Cause my heart is (cause my heart is wherever you are)_

They moved to the lyrics of the song.

_Its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) can I have this dance..._

They continued to dance smiling at each other.

_Ohhh no mountains to high enough, oceans too wide. Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour. What we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be. Ohhhh. _

He spun her around.

_Its like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you). Its one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do). And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) can I have this dance. Can I have this daaaance. Can I have this dance..._

Jay and Nya smiled as they stopped dancing and everyone cheered and clapped for them.

Jay looked at Nya and smiled. "I love you".

Nya smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too"

**Yay I'm done! I lacked in this one but I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
